


Belonging to a Killer

by LokisBabyDollBride



Category: Emily Browning - Fandom, Jeffery Dean Morgan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisBabyDollBride/pseuds/LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: Brina was always aware that there was bad people in the world. She knew there was a dangerous killer lose. But she never knew that he'd become obsessed with her.   ___  Brina and some friends are having a vacation when a known killer is in a town near them. When he breaks in she is able to get everyone out safely. But she sacrifices herself so they can get the police.  But when the killer sees how beautiful and strong she is he become obsessed with her. And doesn't plan on letting her go.





	1. Chapter 1

Brina's POV  
We arrived at the house. My parents said that they was going to keep this house for my sister and I. But we needed to see if we liked it or not. It was our Great Aunts house, and she left it to us and everything she owned since she didn't have any kids.  
This week was going to be the best week of our lives.  
This house was beautiful.  
I walked outside and smiled. So beautiful.

I walked into my room and laid my bags down. I started unpacking my things as I listened to music. I couldn't wait to go have fun with everyone. But we needed to get things done first.  
I was youngest of the group. I was only twenty one. I was also a tiny person, only standing at 5 foot 2 inches.   
After I unloaded my things I went to the kitchen to get started on putting the food away.   
"Dude did you know we have hiding spots in the house?" My sister, Alex, told me walking up to me. I looked at her and nodded.  
"Yeah. There for the apocalypse. You know how crazy our great aunt was." I said, making her nodded in agreement.    
"That's true." She agreed.  
We all gathered into the kitchen to help load things up.  
____  
Negan's POV  
I was walking around my next target. I grinned as I saw it was a bunch of girls. My favorite target.  
I saw that they was young and two was dancing proactively together. I don't see any parents around. Is it only them?   
Good.  
I will meet you girls soon.  


	2. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the cast Will post the next chapter once done

Tom Hiddleston as Milo  
Emily Browning as Brina  
Jeffery Dean Morgan as Negan  
Arielle Kebbel as Alex  
Juno Temple as Becca  
Megan Fox as Rachel


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brina Meets Milo

I walked over to the boat house. I thought I saw something in there threw the windows. I was able to sneak away since that everyone here was still asleep.  
Yet I had made breakfast and ate. Also I was dressed and ready to explore.  
I walked inside since the door was already opened, letting the fresh air inside. I noticed some boxes and furniture inside. The windows were opened as well.   
I saw a man inside he had just sat a small pot with flowers inside it down. I cleared my throat to let him know I was here. He jumped and stood up straight and looked at me.  
Wow.  
He was tall and handsome.   
His skin was somewhat tan, dirty blonde somewhat curly hair, and the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen.   
"Um this is private property sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I said. He gave me a sheepish smile.   
'I'm Milo. I'm the caretaker. I bring in the groceries, take care of the yard work, and other things. I worked for the other owner.  But I had left after she passed. The new owner liked my work and rehired me." He said with a British accent.  
I loved British accents.  
I nodded. I remembered that her father said that the caretaker was going to live in the boathouse.  
"I'm so sorry. My father did tell me you was coming. I just forgot. I'm sorry. I'm Brina." I introduced. He smiled and we shook hands.   
His large hands swallowed mine easily.  
"A pleasure Brina." He said. "Likewise." I said with a smile and a small nod.  
"So what are you doing up so early? I just figured that you guys would be asleep till noon. When I arrived last night I could hear the music and figured..." He trailed off. I blushed and groaned in embarrassment.   
"Yeah. My sister and our friends was partying last night. They was up all night. But I'm not a party girl. So I went to bed like a normal person at a normal time." I grinned teasingly, making him chuckle.  
"I wanted to explore the place but I don't want to go by myself since I don't know the area. We planned to hike around but.. doesn't seem that is going to happen anytime soon." I said.  
"I'd be more then happy then show you around the area." Milo said. "But you're busy." I said nodding to the boxes waiting to be unpacked.  
"I rather walk with a beautiful woman then be bored unpacking." He said with a small smile. I felt my face heat up. I couldn't help but smile shyly. Is he flirting? I don't get guys to flirt with me! It was always my sister and friends.   
____  
We walked around and we talked. I was able to get some good pictures out here. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. It was so beautiful.  
We actually walked to the sandy part of the lake and we sat.  
"So how long are you guys here for?" He asked. "I think a week. Then my sister and I are going to talk to my dad about our trip and think about keeping this place. I like the solitude so far." I said.  
We sat on a log and watched the waves come crashing back onto earth and retreat once more.  
I looked at him.  
"I think that I'd like it if you stayed." He said. I felt my cheeks heat up once more and I looked away. "I mean. You're a very smart girl.. I mean woman. And you're aunt wouldn't talk that much. Other then when she needed to. Even then she hardly could speak. Poor girl." He tried. I giggled at his cuteness. I noticed his cheeks turned red this time.  
He was so cute when shy.  
He chuckled sheepishly.  
____    
We sadly had to return back to the house. I could hear my sister and friends shouting my name.  
"Oh thank God your ok!" My sister, Alex, grabbed me and hugged me tightly. "Um I was taking a walk. We was supposed to go explore today remember? And why wouldn't I be ok?" I asked.   
"We was watching the news. There's a dangerous killer on the lose near this town. We couldn't find you and panicked. Apparently he is this gang leader and kills with out remorse. Police are even scared of him." Alex said, checking me over.  
As much as I loved my sister, she was a bit over protective.   
"I'm ok. I was with the caretaker. He was showing me around." I said. "She was in good hands miss. I was in the army before being a caretaker." He said. I looked at him and smiles sweetly which he happily returned.  
I saw the girls looking at him. I knew they was attracted. He was a very handsome man.  
____  
"If you ladies need me I'll leave these with you. My number is on the counter in the kitchen." Milo said leaving walkie talkies on the coffee table.  
"I will only be a word away. I have servalence on all the windows and doors. No one was getting in on my watch." He said. I smiled as he gave a proud look and a playful superman stance.   
What a goof.  
We thanked him and he left.   
"Damn... what a nice ass. You lucky lucky bitch." I jumped and saw it was Rachel. She was grinning playfully.   
"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. She scoffed. "Oh please don't play innocent with me. He couldn't keep his eyes off you. He was practically drooling over you. Hanging onto every word and move you made." She teased.   
Damn it. My face heated red once more.  
"No he wasn't." I said. She rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that. Come on. Lets go check the locks." She said.   
I nodded and walked away from the door I was standing at. I was making sure Milo got to the boat house safely. Just for his safety. Nothing more.  
I think....  
___  
Once we checked everything over we all went to bed and tried to sleep.   
Not knowing mayhem was coming our way. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Milo and Brina fluff

I was sleeping when I felt someone shake me. I groaned and lazily try to slap the person away. But I heard giggling and I opened my eyes.   
I saw my friends and sister.  
"Come on your sexy man is shirtless." Becca said teasingly.  
I rolled my eyes and got up. I got changed into my swimsuit and a sundress to cover up. I brushed my hair with my fingers as they dragged me threw the house to get outside.  
We walked to a hill to over look the sandy part of the lake.   
I couldnt help but bite my lip when I saw Milo running with no shirt on.

He was so handsome....  
I shook my head.  
"Come on lets go swimming." Alex said. We all nodded, and went to the boat house. Its the best place to jump into the lake it seemed. Well thats what Milo told us last night.  
Alex and I waited for Rachel and Becca jump off before locking our pinkies together and jumped off together with a scream.  
We swam around but stayed near the dock.   
I felt someone swim under me and I was lifted. I squealed and looked down and saw Milo. He looked up at me and grinned. I felt my face heat up and I smiled at him shyly.  
He didnt let me go until he threw me into the water.  
I flew into the water with a squeal.   
We all had some fun.  
I got out with Milo and we walked to the boat house and got our towels. I sat with my legs threw the slots of the gate of the boat house.   
I jumped when I felt something icy cold touch the back of my neck. I looked up to see Milo laughing as he held out a can of soda. I glared playfully and took it.  
"That wasn't very nice you know." I said. He shrugged and mimicked the way I was sitting.  
We talked some more and joked.  
We soon was looking at each other..  
I saw him lean in and I felt myself lean in as well.  
That's when we heard my sister and my friends talking and we moved away from each other.  
Both of our faces were red and we chuckled a bit to each other.   
____  
Milo stayed with us the day. He even took us on his boat to the store. There was a long drive to the main land so it was quicker to go by boat.  
We walked threw town and found that we liked the cute little town.  
We arrived back to the house and we helped Milo bring in the groceries. We all put the things away. We had ate in town.   
I helped Milo take his things to the boat house.   
"Do you want to see the surveillance?" Milo asked. I smiled and nodded. He lead me to his room and I saw the computers.  
"Your aunt wanted to make sure that she was safe. She had a lot of things she was afraid that people would try to take from her. So I put this together." He said, siting in the computer chair. He logged in and multiple screens on each computer screen.  
I saw the windows and doors. Even inside the house.   
"Don't worry I don't watch you guys. I'm not a creep." He said. I giggled. I felt hands on my waist and I was placed on Milo's lap. I felt my face heat up. I tried to keep my mind clear and to keep my gaze on the computer.

I looked over the screen and saw my sister and friends was partying. Do they ever stop? Why wasn't I as outgoing as them? Why was so different from them?   
"You're different then them." Milo said. I looked at him before looking at the screen once more. "Yeah... I hated that I was. I still do." I said.  
"I like that you're different." I looked at him. He smiled softly at me. "If I can be so bold... Can I try something?" He whispered. He was now stroking my face. I nodded, and he brought my face close to his.  
"Stop me if I am pushing you to far." He whispered breathlessly.  
With that he laid his lips onto mine.  
His lips were so soft against mine.  
They moved sweetly over mine and I felt mine move with him.  
I twisted my waist to grasp his face as I kissed him back.  
He picked me up and sat me back down so that I straddled him. I moaned as he moved to my neck and started to suck, bite, lick, and kiss my neck.  
I felt him move and then I felt my back lay on his bed. I felt something hard rubbing me and pulled him away.  
"Wait." I gasped out. He pulled away. "Did I hurt you?" He panted looking over me. His eyes dilated in desire and another emotion in them.  
I shook my head no.  
"I'm not ready for.. that yet..." I said trying to calm my quickly beating heart, and my ragged breath. He nodded and we sat up.  
"I'm sorry if I pushed you." He said. "You didn't...  I kinda wanted it to happen." I said shyly. He smiled boyishly.   
"I have been wanting to kiss you since I first saw you." He said. I blushed more. He took his hand and brushed some hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.  
I smiled shyly at him and he kissed me once more quickly.  
"I'll walk you back." He said. I nodded. He stood and held out his hand for me. I took it and he held my hands lovingly as he walked my up to the main house.  
___  
I laid in the bed as I thought about the kiss Milo and I had. A smile on my face.  
I felt my phone vibrate.   
I smiled at the text.  
'You should be asleep missy. xxxxx'   
It was from Milo. I texted him back.  
'So should you stalker :p xxxxx'  
I got up and went to the window. I saw the lights in the boat house was still on. I saw Milo walk out the door and looked right back at my window. I knew he couldn't see me. But it still warmed my heart.  
I climbed back into the bed and closed my eyes.  
Letting sleep claim me.  
_____  
Negan POV  
I watched the house.  
I hope you sleep well you whores. It'll be the last night you sleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So things are getting started in this chapter.   
> Also I'm not getting much love from this. Is it any good yay or nah. Please leave a comment on what you think should happen next or if you like the book.

We was coming home from our jog when I felt uneasy. I didn't know what it was, but it was bugging me. "Hey guys? How about we go out to eat tonight?" I said. They looked at me strangely.   
But they soon nodded, so we went to the boat house to see Milo wanted to come along. I needed to tell him about my gut feeling. When we got there... The door was opened.   
My bad gut feeling grew more.  
I pushed the door in calling out for Milo. Nothing. So I walked inside. That's when I saw him. I gasped. "Milo!" I ran over to him. He was on the ground beaten and in a puddle of blood.   
"You.. need... to.. run..." He got out. I felt him push something over to me. It was a gun. "Run now." He said. "I'm going to get you help. Come on guys help me." I ordered. after I snapped them out of their shock at Milo, they helped me get him up.   
We get to the car and see that tires have been slashed. I look over at the dock and see that the boat has been freed from the dock and was in the middle of the lake. I could swim and get it but I didn't know how to work it and neither did they yet, other then Milo.  
Shit!  
"We will have to make a run for it to find a town or another house." I said taking my over shirt off and getting the other girls to do the same so we could tie it around Milo's gunshot wound.  
We tried to run as fast as we could, but with Milo's heavy body it was slowing us down.   
We was able to find a cabin, but no one was home. There was a truck and so seeing no other way, I threw a rock at the window and unlocked the truck. We got Milo inside and I grabbed my pocket knife and got to work on hot wiring the truck.   
We screamed in surprise and fear when a gun shot went off. "It has to be that killer on the news. It has to be!" Becca  cried, making the other girls start crying in fear.  
I got the truck started and drove off. I ordered the girls to keep their heads down and keep pressure on the gun wound to stop the bleeding.   
My grandpa always took me hunting and taught me the tricks on injuries and yes to hot wire.   
___  
I was able to get us near town when we ran out of gas and our tires were shot. Just our luck.  
"Ok guys. We need to make a run for it. He has a gun, and looks like he wants to kill us. He can't if we are surrounded by people. We need to get into the town. Now the moment you get out. Run!" I said. The girls nodded.   
I saw Milo was getting paler. We needed to get him a doctor before he bleeds out.  
Alex and Rachel once more attempt to get a good grip on him as they get out. Then we took off for safety. I yelled when I heard the gun go off and then felt hot pain in my leg. But the adrenalin kept me from stopping.  
I knew I couldn't keep going. Or else I will just slow them down even more. There was only one thing for me to do.  
I stopped and hid.   
I waited for the guy to come by and when he did I tackled him.  
"Bri!" Becca yelled. I started struggling for the gun. "Run you morron!" I shouted, continuing to fight for the gun so he couldn't hurt them any more.  
I saw them run off for help and was shoved off him with a punch, making me yelp. I tried to get up when I was grabbed by my hair. I was slammed against a tree and my mouth was covered.   
"Damn you bitch. You got some fight in you huh? Sexy as fuck as well. I might not kill you after all. But don't think you're safe princess." He said with a deep husky voice. I was so dissy from blood loss, the loss of adrenalin, and the pain. I couldn't see him clearly.  
My vision was blurry and my body was screaming in pain.  
Soon my vision went dark. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brina and the killer meet

I woke up and saw that I was in a different room. I saw that was also in a white nightgown. I gasped as all the memories came back to me. I was shot! I fought the shooter and was knocked out.  
No wonder I was in pain.  
I looked my body over. Thank heavens I was still in my underware and bra and I wasn't sore down there. Actually that was the only part of me that wasn't sore or painful. I looked at where I was shot and saw it has been bandaged.  
I need to get out of here.  
I winced as I got myself out of the soft inviting bed. The cold shock of the floor went threw my whole body as my bare pale feet touched the floor of the room. I winced and limped with each step. I just wanted to get to my friends and family and curl up then cry threw my pain.  
I was in so much pain that my body just wanted to break down.  
I was shocked that the door was unlocked. I guess the guy thought I would stay asleep for a longer time. Or he was planning this...  
The thought made me freeze in my spot.  
If he was planning on me to try to escape I will need a weapon. I looked around the room and saw a lamp. That will have to do. There was nothing else to use. I limped over to it and ripped it from the wall and limped back to the door.  
I walked out of the room ready to smash this lamp into any skull who got in my way of my freedom.   
I limped my way threw the hallways looking around to find away out of here. I froze hearing whistling. It was getting closer and closer.   
Soon enough a man walked out in front of me swinging a bat. But, what was on his bat was what made me freeze. Barded wire.   
I gulped.  
"Well well well. Sleeping beauty decided to wake up?" He teased, grinning. That voice.  
 So this is the guy who shot at us.  
I looked him over. I hated to admit it but he was a very handsome man. I always had a thing for older men. He had dark hair and a salt and pepper beard. His dark eyes sparkled devishly, and threw his grin I can see perfectly white straight teeth.  
I gulped as I saw a giant hunting knife on his hip. I knew if I tried to grab it, he can just swing that bat and hit me or grab me.  
He was in my way of freedom.  
With a grunt I threw the lamp at him, hitting him and ran off. I was able to grab his hunting knife and run off as best as I could with my injured body. I just wanted out of here.  
I screamed as I felt my hair getting grabbed. I instinctively went to stab the person. And my wrist was grabbed stopping me.  
"Naughty little girl. Looks like Daddy will have to punish you." Oh Good Lord. It was him.  
I struggled and screamed.   
With a yelp, I felt something hit me and it all went black.  
___

When I woke up once more, I was once again in the room but I was tied down. I felt dizzy. Everything spun around. I could hear the door open and someone walking towards me. I weakly struggled to free my wrists from their confinements.    
"Hello there princess." It was him. I felt him press a cold wet rag onto my forehead. "I hit you pretty hard huh?" He said. I couldn't say anything Everything hurt even more now.  
 "You need to behave yourself while you are here. Ok beautiful?" He said. I weakly glared at him and forced myself to speak.  
"Go to hell." I growled weakly. He just chuckled.   
"Still so feisty. It's actually a turn on." He said. I felt him sit down on the bed. "I am going to get us something to eat. The drugs should ware out by then. Had to give you something to keep you... a bit tame while I tie you down. Be good for Daddy and I might untie you." He teased and then he left the room.  
I need to get out of here. But I hope my friend s got  to safety.


End file.
